Awards
Awards We attempted to cover the main NHL awards but also added our own - some were kept and some we eventually discontinued. The names of the awards were simple - we didn't name them after anyone like in the NHL. MOST VALUABLE PLAYER 2035: Wayne Wiermer (Los Angeles) 2034: Denis Morozov (Toronto) 2033: Denis Morozov (Toronto) 2032: Radislav Orsack (Toronto) 2031: Denis Morozov (Toronto) 2030: Sami Eriksoon (Colorado) 2029: Carl Lindkvist (Columbus) 2028: Denis Morozov (Toronto) 2027: Kevin Miller (Pittsburgh) 2026: Kevin Miller (Pittsburgh) 2025: Mikhail Karklins (New Jersey) 2024: Doug Kudelski (San Jose) 2023: Ty Mayer (St Louis) 2022: Christopher Simard (Nashville) 2021: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) 2020: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) 2019: Jamie Aguirre (Tampa Bay) 2018: Joe Dunn (Chicago) 2017: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) 2016: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) 2015: Vladislav Evseev (St. Louis) 2014: Lamond Margulis (Buffalo) 2013: Stewart May (Montreal) 2012: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) 2011: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) 2010: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) 2009: Jarome Iginla (Minnesota) 2008: 2007: Jaromir Jagr 2006: Kari Lehtonen (Vancouver) BEST ALL-AROUND FORWARD 2035: Keith Glukhovskaya (Nashville) 2034: Karel Trnka (Calgary) 2033: Denis Morozov (Toronto) 2032: German Koposov (San Jose) 2031: Dan Sutter (Anaheim) 2030: Jason Pederson (Ottawa) 2029: Carl Lindkvist (Columbus) 2028: Kevin Miller (Pittsburgh) 2027: Kevin Miller (Pittsburgh) 2026: Kevin Miller (Pittsburgh) 2025: Mikhail Karklins (New Jersey) 2024: Doug Kudelski (San Jose) 2023: Ty Mayer (St Louis) 2022: Christopher Simard (Nashville) 2021: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) 2020: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) 2019: Jamie Aguirre( Tampa Bay) 2018: Joe Dunn (Chicago) 2017: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) 2016: Yan Champagne (Washignton) 2015: Vladislav Evseev (St. Louis) 2014: Lamond Margulis (Buffalo) 2013: Stewart May (Montreal) 2012: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) 2011: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) 2010: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) 2009: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) 2008: 2007: Radek Bonk (Ottawa) 2006: Radek Bonk (Ottawa) BEST DEFENSIVE FORWARD 2035: Espen Jagerhorn (Florida) 2034: Daryl Schreiber (Los Angeles) 2033: Evgeni Prianichikov (Detroit) 2032: Mark Diaz (Carolina) 2031: Alexandre Lavoie (Chicago) 2030: Visa Saari (Boston) 2029: Adam Petrzilek (Chicago) 2028: Mark Diaz (Carolina) 2027: Jon Moller (Atlanta) 2026: Russ Beukeboom (Detroit) 2025: (tie) Shane Fantin (Anaheim) and Adam Petrzilek (Chicago) 2024: Jason Pederson (Ottawa) 2023: Samuel Huot (Chicago) 2022: Nikolai Shcherbin (Atlanta) 2021: Vladimir Potapov (Colorado) 2020: Rick Nash (Buffalo) 2019: Rick Nash (Buffalo) 2018: Rick Nash (Edmonton) 2017: Rick Nash (Edmonton) 2016: Shane Fantin (New Jersey) 2015: Rick Nash (Edmonton) 2014: Robert Alarie (Montreal) 2013: Robert Alarie (Montreal) 2012: 2011: Rick Nash (Columbus) 2010: Rick Nash (Columbus) 2009: Joe Thornton (NY Rangers) 2008: 2007: Olli Jokinen 2006: Peter Forsberg (Colorado) BEST All-AROUND DEFENSEMAN 2035: Oldrich Bella (Chicago) 2034: (tie) David Van Oene (Toronto) and Jason Walz (Hartford) 2033: Sergei Zagorinsky (Anaheim) 2032: Otto Eide (Pittsburgh) 2031: Eric Andreasson (Phoenix) 2030: Otto Eide (Pittsburgh) 2029: Oldrich Bella (Chicago) 2028: Eric Andreasson (Minnesota) 2027: Eric Andreasson (Minnesota) 2026: Oleg Mishin (Carolina) 2025: Otto Eide (Toronto) 2024: Oleg Mishin (Carolina) 2023: Eric Andreasson (Minnesota) 2022: Oleg Mishin (Carolina) 2021: Leopold Segina (Philadelphia) 2020: Leopold Segina (Philadelphia) 2019: Leopold Segina (Philadelphia) 2018: Lee Phair (Boston) 2017: Alexei Ostrovsky (Buffalo) 2016: Leopold Segina (Philadelphia) 2015: Patrick Chelios (NY Rangers) 2014: Alexei Ostrovsky (Los Angeles) 2013: Patrick Chelios (NY Rangers) 2012: Patrick Chelios (NY Rangers) 2011: Patrick Chelios (NY Rangers) 2010: Tomas Kloucek (San Jose) 2009: Tom Poti (Edmonton) 2008: 2007: Kyle McLaren (Detroit) 2006: Chris Pronger (St. Louis) BEST DEFENSIVE DEFENSEMAN 2035: Jason Walz (Carolina) 2034: Jason Walz (Carolina) 2033: Jason Walz (Carolina) 2032: Oleg Mishin (Carolina) 2031: Oldrich Bella (Chicago) 2030: Ruslan Shishagin (Detroit) 2029: Ruslan Shishagin (Detroit) 2028: Peter Berenson (NY Rangers) 2027: Yuri Pobedonostev (Nashville) 2026: Yuri Pobedonostev (Nashville) 2025: Justin Divers (Ottawa) 2024: Justin Divers (Ottawa) 2023: Ville Karhu (Ottawa) 2022: Lee Phair (Boston) 2021: Nikos Wetzel (Carolina) 2020: Lee Phair (Boston) 2019: Igor Hudak (Detroit) 2018: Ryan Whitney (Edmonton) 2017: Igor Hudak (New Jersey) 2016: Igor Hudak (New Jersey) 2015: Igor Hudak (New Jersey) 2014: Martin Bellerose (Buffalo) 2013: Lee Phair (Boston) 2012: 2011: Jari Suomalainen (Chicago) 2010: Filip Kuba (NY Islanders) 2009: Patrick Chelios (NY Rangers) 2008: 2007: Jay Bouwmeester 2006: Pavel Kubina (Detroit) MOST PROMISING ROOKIE 2035: Richie Alleyne (Detroit) 2034: Kyle Miller (Montreal) 2033: Thompson Chong (Los Angeles) 2032: Alexei Alexeev (Los Angeles) 2031: Jeff Edwards (Philadelphia) 2030: Leonid Vasiliev (San Jose) 2029: Dean Foster (Chicago) 2028: Visa Saari (Boston) 2027: Mirko Belohravek (Dallas) 2026: Peter Berenson (NY Rangers) 2025: Darryl Sillinger (Columbus) 2024: Jyri Sari (Nashville) 2023: Patrick Prévost (Colorado) 2022: Renat Denisov (Dallas) 2021: Pavel Kartsev (NY Rangers) 2020: Christophe Simard (Nashville) 2019: Kalle Linkomies (San Jose) 2018: Kiril Leschev (St Louis) 2017: Freddy Hutchinson (Toronto) 2016: Rudolf Synek (Carolina) 2015: Sami Eriksson (Vancouver) 2014: Vit Rejda (Carolina) 2013: Aappo Paasilina (Ottawa) 2012: Samuel Tanolmajer (Dallas) 2011: Rich Moffitt (Columbus) 2010: Rostislav Novotny (Chicago) 2009: Jussi-Pekka Länsivuori (Edmonton) 2008: 2007: Tarek Nordin (St. Louis) 2006: Bohumil Kuban (NY Rangers) BEST GOALTENDER 2035: Wayne Wiemer (Los Angeles) 2034: Lennart Assar (Boston) 2033: Jonathan Letendre (Los Angeles) 2032: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) 2031: Lennart Assar (Boston) 2030: Jason Perrier (Carolina) 2029: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) 2028: Sergei Allyuliev (Chicago) 2027: Sergei Allyuliev (Chicago) 2026: Aaron Lindros (Chicago) 2025: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) 2024: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) 2023: Iikka Metsa (Atlanta) 2022: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) 2021: Robin Cardoza (Carolina) 2020: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) 2019: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) 2018: Lubor Tiptmann (St Louis) 2017: Brad Sciardi (Boston) 2016: Kari Lehtonen (Vancouver) 2015: Samuel Tanolmajer (Dallas) 2014: Kari Lehtonen (Vancouver) 2013: Dan Cloutier (Atlanta) 2012: Samuel Tanolmajer (Dallas) 2011: Evgeny Nabokov (Nashville) 2010: Evgeny Nabokov (Nashville) 2009: Kari Lehtonen (Vancouver) 2008: 2007: Nikolai Khabibulin 2006: Kari Lehtonen (Vancouver) GM OF THE YEAR 2035: Brett (Los Angeles) 2034: Flavio (Detroit) 2033: Joe (Carolina) 2032: Flavio (Detroit) 2031: Joe (Carolina) 2030: Doug (Chicago) 2029: Doug (Chicago) 2028: (tie) Andres (Florida) and Doug (Chicago) 2027: Lucas (Los Angeles) 2026: Mike (NY Islanders) 2025: Pete (Montreal) 2024: Doug (Chicago) 2023: Duane (Toronto) 2022: Richard (Atlanta) 2021: Mike Allen (NY Islanders) 2020: Doug (Chicago) 2019: Flavio Muto (Detroit) 2018: Tim Lidd (Colorado) 2017: 3-way tie: Flavio (Detroit), Sean (Philly), Justin (Tampa) 2016: Vincent Karpick (New Jersey) 2015: John (Carolina) 2014: Pete (Atlanta) 2013 2012 2011 2010: Brian (Minnesota) 2009: Dave Leibowitz (NY Rangers) 2008: Padraig (Minnesota) 2007: Dylan Machnee (Carolina) Discontinued Awards BEST OFFENSIVE FORWARD 2011: Award eliminated 2010: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) 2009: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) 2008: 2007: Jaromir Jagr 2006: John LeClair (Philadelphia) BEST OFFENSIVE DEFENSEMAN 2011: Award eliminated 2010: Sergei Gonchar (Florida) 2009: Tom Poti (Edmonton) 2008: 2007: Kyle McLaren (Detroit) 2006: Teppo Numminen (Dallas)